A Break from Work
by Thaurn
Summary: Ichigo and Renji bring Byakuya to a bar, wanting him to relax from work. Heavy SMUT 3some IchigoxRenjixByakuya A second chapter up as requested!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the series. If I did, oh man if I did, I would be drawing animations of them right now instead of writing these stories. I'm an animator, not a writer after all.

* * *

Byakuya didn't know how he got here but there he was, sitting at a table in a bar with his fukotaicho and the substitute shinigami. He didn't know why he had accepted their invitation for drinks. Their reason was something along the lines of him being too uptight and working too much._Tss…_Byakuya didn't think it all that important to drink alcohol to the point of passing out. Besides, how would alcohol make him relax? He found it a waste of money and time, not to mention the big headache he would get the next morning – not pleasant at all.

Byakuya looked over at Abarai Renji who was pouring himself another drink. He was laughing hysterically with Kurosaki Ichigo.

The two younger shinigami suddenly stopped their laughing and were both gazing over Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya turned around to see what they were looking at. He did not see anything of interest.

"Hey Ichigo, did you see that piece of ass?"

"Damn straight I did."

Byakuya frowned. He looked over his shoulder again and saw that the two men were talking about a younger shinigami that was walking towards the back of the bar. Byakuya had to admit that the swaying of the young shinigami's hips were hypnotic. The raven-haired man hit himself mentally for thinking that. He looked back at the shinigami he was drinking with and saw that they were in deep discussion about the man's rear side.

"That boy had quite the ass."

"I agree. He looked delicious."

Byakuya wasn't taken aback by their comments. He knew that Renji didn't care what sex the person was, as long as they had features that he liked. As for the substitute shinigami, he figured he was going through the exploring phase that every teen goes through. Byakuya ignored their chatter, preferring to sip on his sake instead of hearing them talk about asses.

Moments later, Byakuya stood up, needing to go to the bathroom. He readjusted his robes and turned around facing the back of the bar. However, before he had a chance to take a step, he heard Ichigo say: "Hey Ren, your captain has quite the ass too." Byakuya froze. He looked around towards the substitute shinigami, who had a seductive grin on his face.

"Ya, you know, I've always thought Taicho was hot."

Byakuya couldn't believe he was hearing this. He never thought his fukotaicho would think of him that way. The raven-haired man had forgotten why he had stood up and so he sat back down promptly, still with a confused expression on his face. A blush had risen to his cheeks when he noticed both men that accompanied him were smiling at him. The alcohol was getting to Byakuya. He was losing his ability to hide his emotions.

"Hey Ichigo, I think taicho likes that we think he's hot."

"Yeah, he ain't hiding it. He even forgot why he stood up."

Byakuya remained frozen, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden, Byakuya thought it be best to drink his sake in an attempt to cover his face or just to give him something to do.

"Whoa, easy on the sake taicho. We don't want you passing out on us."

Byakuya ignored him and poured himself another glass, determined to forget their previous comments about his looks. The only good thing about alcohol, Byakuya thought.

"Hey Ren, maybe we should leave the bar. I don't think it right for Byakuya to be surrounded by the sake. He'll pass out if he drinks more."

"I agree, let's go to my place."

The three left the bar and headed towards Renji's. Byakuya was having trouble walking and had to resort to leaning on his fukotaicho while he took his steps. The raven-haired man thought about leaving them and going back to his home, but he felt too dizzy to be able to walk on his own. So there he was, heading towards Renji's, not knowing what was in store for him.

When the three arrived, Byakuya instantly made his way to the couch and lied down. He put an arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out whatever surrounded him. He didn't really find himself drunk anymore. The fresh air had cleared his senses somewhat.

Byakuya shot his eyes open and lifted his arm when he felt a weight on his midsection. He saw that Renji had climbed on top of him and was grinning at him.

"Abarai…?"

"Taicho, I'll show you why it's important to take a break from work."

Suddenly Renji dove down and brushed his lips over Byakuya's. Said shinigami was surprised at the sudden declaration, but he couldn't help but feel pleasure as the soft lips kissed his own. Byakuya leaned forward to complete the kiss. He couldn't understand what got into him, but he felt the need to pursue this further. He had a weird sensation in him that he needed to know what his fukotaicho tasted like. Byakuya slipped his tongue between Renji's lips, who was all too willing to allow him access to his mouth.

There was a chuckle coming from Byakuya's side. He broke the kiss to see who had interrupted this beautiful moment.

Ichigo was looking down at the two 6th division squad members with a huge smile on his face.

"Looks like Kuchiki wants a piece of you Renji."

Renji replied with a hum. Next thing Byakuya knew, the red head was devouring his neck and a new pair of soft lips was caressing his own. Byakuya caved into the sensations he was feeling from the two shinigami.

Wet kisses made their way to his sensitive ear on his right side. Renji was awarded with the sound of a sweet moan escaping his taicho's lips as he flicked his tongue on the pale ear. Ichigo tore away from the kiss he held with the captain and attacked the ear Renji wasn't occupying.

Byakuya arched his back as he felt two tongues encircling both his ears. "Aaahhh…" He couldn't help but let another moan escape him.

Renji began undoing Byakuya's tie that held his haori while he made his way to his mouth for another kiss. The kiss this time was harder and needier. Ichigo continued his assault on Byakuya's ears, occasionally whispering dirty thoughts to the captain, which made the latter gasp and shiver. Renji smiled against Byakuya's lips when he caught some words Ichigo was saying.

Renji stopped his movements and laid back into a sitting position. He watched Byakuya as Ichigo continued whispering and licking. Renji felt his groin grow hotter as he saw Byakuya's face full of lust. He rarely got to see his captain display any kind of emotion. Right then and there, Renji was determined to warm the cool-hearted taicho.

Renji got off Byakuya's lap, grabbing onto Byakuya's hands to lift both of them off the couch. Ichigo quickly undid his tie holding his own haori as Renji helped Byakuya shake off his robe. Renji did the same for his robes, and now all three men were shirtless. They gazed at each other, looking at every inch of their well-toned bodies.

Ichigo stepped behind Byakuya and rapped his arms around him. Renji did the same to his front. Byakuya was now standing, sandwiched between his subordinate and the substitute shinigami. Renji led Byakuya into another deep kiss while Ichigo nuzzled into the captain's neck.

Ichigo snaked his hand over Byakuya's hard abs and started tracing lazy circles around his belly button. Renji broke his kiss and licked his way down Byakuya's chest, stopping at one of the dark nipples. Renji traced a circle around the nub with his tongue, mimicking Ichigo's motion. Byakuya gasped at the feeling both men were giving him.

The men chuckled when they heard Byakuya gasp. Ichigo's thumb stopped its circular motion and made its way further down, slipping into Byakuya's hakama. He grasped Byakuya erection, awarded with a loud gasp from Byakuya. "Ngghh.." Renji lost it when he heard this sound. He jerked his hips forward, ramming his erection into Byakuya's. Ichigo felt Renji's hardened member against his hand, which was still around Byakuya's erection. "F-fuck, I'm so turned on right now," whispered Ichigo. The orange head rammed his erection against Byakuya's backside, moaning as he did so. All three of them began a friction rampage as their hips bucked several times, trying to get as much friction from each other as possible. Their mouths were open and their eyes were closed as they continued their dance.

Renji was the first to stop. He stepped away from the sandwich and tore his hakama off. Byakuya moaned when he saw Renji in his full naked glory in front of him. Byakuya tried to undo his own tie on his hakama eager to be naked as well, but his hands were shot out the way.

"Let me do the honors taicho. I want you to just relax and enjoy the feeling," said Renji, who stepped back forward, pressing his chest against Byakuya's.

Ichigo released his hold on Byakuya's erection and quickly took off his own pants. They were now all naked, panting.

Renji went to his knees and one firm hand squeezed Byakuya's buttocks. Ichigo made his way in front of Byakuya and knelt as well. Renji licked the tip of Byakuya's throbbing erection, tasting his precum, as Ichigo licked the captain's ball sack. Byakuya thought his knees would give out. "AAHHhh!!" He cried out as the two shinigami below him continued their assault. Renji now had the head in his mouth and Ichigo was sucking along the base of the erection. Byakuya took hold of both shinigami's heads and squeezed his hand into their hair. Renji's hairtie was quickly pulled out in the process. The two shinigami moaned and hummed at the feeling, sending vibrations into Byakuya's member.

Ichigo went back to massaging Byakuya's balls with his tongue and Renji swallowed all of his captain's erection.

"Nnghh…R-Renji…I-Ichigo…"

Renji felt a new rush of heat course through his body as he heard his captain moan his name with such lust in his voice. He knew his captain was close and he wanted to taste him so badly. Renji bobbed his head faster, eager for his release.

Ichigo took hold of Renji's neglected member and pumped in time with Renji's bobbing movements. Renji moaned loudly as the sudden sensation. Byakuya's head shot upwards as he heard his fukotaicho moan. He could feel a heat building up inside him. He was close.

Renji took hold of Ichigo's erection as well and they all pumped each other fast. Renji deep throated his captain faster and faster.

"R-Renji…I..I'm going to…"

That was all the warning Renji had before hot seed shot into his mouth, sending Byakuya into a screaming orgasm. Renji milked him and released him. Ichigo quickly shot forward towards Renji.

"I want to taste him," said Ichigo.

Renji and Ichigo kissed each other madly, tasting Byakuya as they kissed. Byakuya watched as the two kissed, amazed at seeing the two men below him eager to know what he tasted like. He saw that they still had their erections. He felt another heat build inside of him.

Ichigo and Renji broke from the kiss and looked up at Byakuya. Said taicho felt his knees buck at the sight of the two shinigami with lust-filled eyes. He fell to his knees instantly and landed into Ichigo's arms. Ichigo took hold of Byakuya's jaw and kissed him passionately. Byakuya opened his eyes and noticed that Renji was not around. He glanced around as far as he could without breaking the kiss he held with Ichigo.

"Don't worry Byakuya, Renji's coming back."

A few moments later, Byakuya felt a firm grasp on his hips. Renji was now in back of his taicho holding him as he traced a line down Byakuya's spine with his tongue. Byakuya felt the hands leave his hips and heard some rustling in back of him. But he didn't get a chance to look around because Ichigo took hold of him and led him on top of Ichigo. Ichigo was now on his back, with the taicho on his hands and knees on top of him, still holding the wet kiss.

Suddenly, Byakuya felt a finger linger over his tight ass hole. The finger was wet with a substance. "Aaahh.." The finger plunged into him softly. There was no movement from behind for a moment. Renji wanted his taicho to get used to his finger inside of him. Byakuya pushed his hips backwards, letting Renji know that he wanted more. Renji quickly inserted a second digit, scissoring them in order to stretch him out.

Ichigo broke away from the kiss and twirled around so that he was face to face with Byakuya's re-hardened cock. Ichigo teased it with flicks of his tongue while Renji continued to prepare the captain.

Byakuya stared at the penis in front of him. It was very long and thick. He saw drops of precum escaping the head so he bent down and licked it off. Ichigo's member twitched in response and Byakuya heard a moan coming from below him.

Renji had now taken out his fingers and was lubricating his own throbbing member. He quickly grasped Byakuya's butt cheeks and split them apart as he positioned the tip of his arousal at the tight entrance. Pushing passed the tight muscles, Renji felt his member being surrounded by an incomprehensible heat. It took all of Renji's willpower not to pound his cock into the deep cavern with wild thrusts. Ichigo plunged his mouth around Byakuya's twitching cock in time with Renji's first thrust, sending Byakuya into a frenzied state, uncontrolled moans escaping his lips.

"Aahh…F-fuck"

Renji's eyes widened. "Holy shit, taicho swore. That's fucking…(thrust)…hot! (thrust)" Ichigo hummed in response, trying to send vibrations down Byakuya's penis.

Byakuya had never felt this level of pleasure before. He had never experienced two men taking care of him like this. It was all very arousing. He then noticed Ichigo's neglected member twitching in front of his face. He bent down, swallowing the entire member into his mouth. He felt Ichigo stop his head bobbing as a moan escaped his mouth. "Fuck Renji, your taicho has a deep throat."

Renji was now shaking uncontrollably. He pounded inside his taicho with all his might. Ichigo resumed his sucking (with difficulty seeing as Renji's thrusts kept moving Byakuya's body back and forth, making it hard to hold a mouth over the cock). Byakuya relinquished his hold on Ichigo's arousal and pumped it with his hand instead. It was too difficult to keep his mouth on him when Renji was pounding so violently in back of him.

Renji readjusted his angle and continued pounding inside Byakuya, determined to find his sweet spot. A lound scream was heard in front. Renji took it that he found his taicho's prostate.

"God Renji…Do that again!" Renji made sure he hit the spot with every thrust.

All three men were now sweating, trying to bob/pump/thrust each other into oblivion. Their moans and screams could probably be heard next door to Renji's place.

"Aah..I ca-can't hold…on m-much….long-er…nngghh"

Renji made a few more thrusts before Byakuya suddenly started to shake wildly and scream at the top of his lungs as he came violently into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo milked him hungrily as he came himself over Byakuya's hand, some seed flying onto the raven-hair's face. Renji thrust a few more times into the tightened, pulsing walls before he came as well.

"T-taichooOOO!! FUCK!" Another wild thrust. Byakuya moaned when he felt the seed shoot inside him.

They remained in their positions a few moments, taking in the blissful feeling of their orgasms. Renji removed his cock, a slight moan of disapproval coming from the body in front of him. Renji collapsed on the floor next to Ichigo and Byakuya joined them, squeezing between them. Ichigo and Renji both propped up onto an elbow to get a better look at the person lying between them. A smirk covered both their faces as they bent down to lick the cum off of Byakuya's face. Renji took Byakuya's hand and licked the cum off it too. The two shinigami then laid back down and cuddled up to Byakuya, who was now so close to sleep. Renji grabbed a haori that was lying on the floor nearby and covered their bodies with it. They all snuggled together as they slept.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed this! I had a hell of a good time writing and imagining this. Threesomes are so yummy :D R&R please! I like to have my ego stroked. I want to know if I left you hot and bothered by the end of this. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya's eyes fluttered open half way, but the weight of sleep pushed them back down again. His mind was still foggy from sleep as he shifted his body slightly. He was on his side, curled up against wonderful warmth radiating next to him. It was nice the heat he felt against his chest. He realized that there was another warmth hugging his back as well. He decided that he would try going back to sleep again, not wanting this opportune moment of perfect sleeping conditions to be escape.

Then, his heat source in front of him faded away. Byakuya, in an attempt to regain his much-wanted warmth, moved forward while keeping his eyes closed. A slight whimper escaped his lips without realizing it. He heard a noise, but could not figure out what it was. A chuckle perhaps? His mind was too far off in the clouds to think right now. He then felt himself being taken. He was going to open his eyes to figure out what was going on but then he felt the warmth that escaped him envelop him again, so he decided to have his eyes remain closed. He snuggled a bit, trying to get as much of the wonderful warmth as possible. Then he felt soft skin touch his lips. Byakuya moved his lips in an attempt to explore the skin that touched him. Something wet traced his bottom lip and Byakuya responded by opening his mouth slightly. He didn't quite know what he was doing, he felt like he was dreaming. Next thing Byakuya knew his tongue was being massage with something that felt like his own tongue. It was a nice feeling, being caressed in such a way. Byakuya felt the need to caress the other the same way, so he shot his tongue forward. He felt the pressure on his lips become stronger as the caressing continued.

Byakuya then heard a moan. He didn't know where it came from but it pulsed something inside of him. He not only felt warmth around him, but inside him as well. The fog on his mind then lifted and his eyes fluttered open. He saw red tresses and tan skin with black markings. _Shit!_

Byakuya realized what he was doing and backed away immediately. His eyes were wide opened as he saw his fukotaicho sitting on the ground stark naked staring at him with a mild surprise.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya questioned.

"T-taicho…"

Byakuya realized that the redhead was panting. He stared at the heaving chest, mesmerized by the movement. His gaze went downwards, noticing that the man was sporting a heavy hard on. He then looked into his eyes and saw desire and lust. A shiver ran down the raven-haired man's spine as memories of last night dawned on him. He felt himself grow hot as he remembered how good it felt to be taken by two strong men. _Shit._He slapped himself mentally for thinking such things.

"Taicho…" the redhead repeated.

The growing heat inside him moved down to his groin at the sound of the raspy voice. He then realized that he was naked as well. Byakuya looked down and saw that his body was not responding the way his mind wanted it too. He struggled mentally but - stealing another glance at his fukotaicho - his body won.

He moved back to the redhead, wrapping his arms around the tattooed neck and kissing the man passionately. He straddled the redhead in a sitting position as the kisses continued, wet and pressing with need. Byakuya broke the kiss and moved to explore the redhead's neck. His tongue darted out, tracing the lines of ink that were tattooed in the tanned skin. The tongue ran upwards and traced the contour of an ear as he shifted his lower body, brushing his hard on against the other. Byakuya heard a moan from the other man. It was music to his ears. He continued playing with the sensitive skin around the ear with his tongue, making small moaning noises. He felt the man under him shiver at the sound he was making against his ear. Hips bucked upwards and their erections collided once more.

"R-Renji…"

Byakuya then pushed the man to the floor moving his face to brush his lips against Renji's nipple. He took the nub between his teeth and bit down softly, generating a gasp from the tattooed man. "Fuck…t-taicho…" Byakuya then traced his tongue around the sensitive nub, moaning at the sound of Renji's hard panting.

Byakuya's gaze left the tattooed body, searching around the room for a certain bottle the he knew the redhead had used last night. Renji noticed this and quickly shifted his body, bending over to retrieve the lubricant.

"Looking for this?" Renji teased, dangling the bottle in front of Byakuya's face.

Byakuya snatched the bottle and spilled the contents on his fingers. He then stretched Renji's legs apart and entered a finger, spreading the tight muscles. Renji's body stiffened at the first contact, but Byakuya bent down and took in Renji's long length, which made him relax over the finger. "Shit taicho - that feels good." Byakuya bobbed his head slowly over his partner's hard arousal, driving Renji insane with need.

A second finger was hastily put in after a moment, eager to finish preparing the muscles. Byakuya then relinquished his hold on Renji's cock and took his fingers out. More lubricant was added to the palm of the hand to lubricate his aching arousal. He positioned himself at Renji's entrance, but a voice stopped him before he could go any further.

"What the fuck, why wasn't I woken up for this!?"

Byakuya looked over at Ichigo, who was lying on his stomach looking at the two men who were about to fuck. Ichigo crawled over to the men and climbed over Renji, his back and ass towards Byakuya. He then bent down and kissed Renji passionately.

Byakuya then got a devilish idea. He took his lubricated fingers and pushed them through Ichigo's tight hole making him gasp at the sudden intrusion. He then took his other hand and lifted Renji off the floor.

"Ichigo, hold Renji's legs for me," Byakuya said as he positioned himself again at Renji's entrance without releasing his fingers in Ichigo.

Ichigo used his knees to hold Renji's legs upwards while Byakuya slowly entered his friend.

"Oh Fuck!" Renji had his eyes closed, taking in the feeling of a large cock entering him.

Byakuya started a steady rhythm with his hips while Ichigo snaked his hand between his and Renji's body and pumped his member, rubbing the head against Renji's.

Ichigo and Renji moaned and Byakuya continued his thrusting. Renji then whimpered when Byakuya took himself out of Renji.

"Wha…What are you doing, taicho?" He then understood when he saw Ichigo's eyes widen.

Byakuya had taken his fingers out of Ichigo and replaced them with his hard member. His now free hand went to pump Renji's hard on between the bodies in front of him.

After many fast thrusts, Byakuya took his member out of Ichigo and went back to Renji. He went back and forth between the two every so often, making sure both men felt the pleasure he wanted to return to them from the night before.

He settled himself back into Renji, returning his fingers into Ichigo. His fingers twisted around finally finding Ichigo's soft spot. "Shit, Shit! You're gonna make me come Bya."

He continued his thrusting motion with his fingers and his member, generating loud moans from both his partners. Ichigo had stopped pumping his own member, choosing to brace himself instead.

Finally, Ichigo couldn't hold on much longer - Byakuya was brushing his prostate every time. "Ahh..I'm coming, I'm coming! AARGGHHH" Ichigo yelled as his hips bucked and seed shot out of his cock, splattering Renji's stomach.

Renji was looking at Ichigo as he came – his facial expression putting the tattooed man over the edge. "I-Ichigo, damn you're fucking h-hot when you come."

Byakuya took his fingers out of Ichigo and used the free hand to grab hold of Renji's ass. He was now able to position himself properly to hit Renji's sweet spot.

Ichigo looked down in time to see Renji's eyes widen as Byakuya continued to thrust, hitting the prostate with every movement.

"R-Renji! Come for me!"

Renji's eyes screwed up as he came violently, yelling Byakuya's name. "Fuck Renji, you feel so godamn good." Byakuya only managed to thrust twice more in the retightened hole before shooting his own seed into Renji. "Nnggghhh…"

The men were panting heavily, taking their time recuperating from their mind-blowing orgasm. Byakuya finally took himself out of Renji, some white seed dripping out as he did so. Ichigo grabbed a nearby haori and whipped himself clean before doing the same to Renji. He then flopped himself back onto the floor, his arm covering his eyes. Byakuya followed, placing himself between both men like the night before.

"So umm…breakfast anyone?" Renji asked.

"I'm in the mood for some sausages," Ichigo declared.

Renji and Byakuya looked over at the substitute shinigami.

"What!?"

* * *

A/N Alright, so I caved in…I wrote a second chapter! I mean, I had to get Byakuya to return the favor after all! 


End file.
